The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dekringa Yellow’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Chrysanthemum×morifolium ‘Dekringabronze’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,344. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Dekringabronze’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hensbroek, The Netherlands in October, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hensbroek, The Netherlands since November, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.